Carnival
by fake-lis
Summary: Near puts his vast intellect into something other than school work and creates a modern day love potion! Will it really work? and what if it backfires? MelloxNear rated k for now
1. The act

**A/N: **This has been in the works for a while now but i think I'm ready to start working on it. It's second to Solicitation right now, but I'll try to update and write it in between those updates. Let me know what you think so far! I promised you FragilePuzzle, and finally, here you are! (you're amazing by the way, and easily my favorite author) *hugs*

* * *

Near nervously peeked around the kitchen doorway, making sure no one was awake yet before he padded in on socked feet. In his hands he clutched a small package of dark brown powder he had mixed himself. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he moved a chair over to the counter and grabbed a box of hot chocolate. He took out the packets of drink mix and hid all but one behind another box. For this to work he needed to be sure that the correct mix was used.

With the remaining packet he cut a small slit in the top and used a small paper funnel to pour in his homemade mix. The whole thing made him nervous but he hoped it would be worth it. It had taken him a while to get the mixture right, but making a love potion was surprisingly easy once he had learned all he could about how the brain perceived love. If he was correct then this particular mix of natural aphrodisiacs and pleasure inducing stimulants would give just the right signals to cause love without crossing over into pure lust. He had even taken into account the aphrodisiacs already present in his target's favorite treat.

A few paranoid looks over his shoulder later it was done and the box was placed back on the proper shelf. The clock said it was about time for a certain blond to be waking up so Near hurried out into the hall but didn't return to his room, needing to be present for his plan to work. Sure enough Mello arrived at the kitchen around 7:30 and went strait to the cabinet, not bothering with a chair and hopping right onto the counter. Cursing at the single pack of his favorite winter drink, he reluctantly took it out and began heating the water.

Near held his breath as Mello opened the package, but he didn't seem to notice the slight tear. So far, so good. As soon as the water was ready he poured in the powder without noticing any color difference and mixed it well. The suspense was making it hard to breath, but he forced himself to put on his normal blank face and enter before Mello could take a drink.

"Good morning Mello." He patiently took a seat at the table, ignoring the glare he received in return.

A dismissive "hmf" was all he got in return. Turning back to his drink he faced the window above the sink as he drank. Though it was fairly chilly for fall, no snow had fallen yet and many trees still had their beautiful fall colors. It was his stillness that told Near that something was happening. Mello had gone completely still, glass paused in midair with one last sip in the bottom.

It was about this time that Near began to doubt his plan. Sure it was ingenious, but what were the odds it would really work? He had done all the calculations but there were so many variables to take into consideration. The mixture had to be just right for this to work.

Slowly Mello turned his head to face him with an odd look on his face. It was wide eyed as he blinked rapidly like he was trying to clear his thoughts. Absently setting the cup down, he walked over to the table and sat down across from Near. He motioned for Near to come join him, which he obediently did while trying to hide his nervousness.

This would either be very good or very bad…


	2. To the Fair

**A/N:** In light of me working on the revisions for Solicitation, I've had some time to work on other stories. ^-^ So here's chapter two, just in time for Mello's birthday! :D Yup, that's right: December 13 is Mello's b-day, so here's some fluffy MelloxNear goodness. Like I said, this might just stay fluff or it might go on to become something different... I'll ask your opinion on the next chapter most likely so keep a look out!

* * *

_Slowly Mello turned his head to face him with an odd look on his face. It was wide eyed as he blinked rapidly like he was trying to clear his thoughts. Absently setting the cup down, he walked over to the table and sat down across from Near. He motioned for Near to come join him, which he obediently did while trying to hide his nervousness. _

_This would either be very good or very bad…_

Near hopped off his chair and walked around the table to where the blond was sitting.

"Yes Mello?"

Without answering he lifted the small albino boy into his lap and wrapped lean arms around his waist. Near only kept his eyes turned down, heart pounding. Would it work, would Mello return his feelings now? It seemed to good to be true when he felt the older boy nuzzling into his hair, squeezing him tighter.

"Mm… Near?" His voice was soft, different from his normally harsh tone. He titled Near's face up toward his to look in his eyes. Blue eyes were soft, with a hint of foreign emotion Near had never seen before.

"Y-yes Mello?" He could never remember being more nervous in his life but he worked to keep his face blank. What if it was a trick and Mello had noticed the addition to his drink?

"Would you like to go to the fair with me?"

Near could only stare, that wasn't what he had expected at all. He had assumed Mello would profess his love or beat him up again, but not invite him somewhere. Thinking about though, he shouldn't have anticipated Mello to simply tell him he loved him. The blond wouldn't admit his attraction until he knew Near felt the same. A slight miscalculation, but the blush on his crush's cheeks said that at least his 'love potion' had worked.

"Roger has not scheduled a trip to the fair."

"I know but… I'm going anyway. Would you come with me?" He was obviously nervous about asking. Was the concoction weak enough that he would he give up if Near rejected his offer? It was to big a change to take.

"Yes, I would enjoy going to the fair with Mello." He wasn't sure how they would get there, but Mello wasn't number two for nothing. He no doubt had a plan already. Mello's broad smile was worth whatever trouble they might get in. Leaning in, he placed a shy peck on Near's cheek, causing a pink blush to spread across his normally pale skin.

"Come on, it's cold today so we need to change." Mello helped him down before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the kitchen.

"We're going today?" He was a bit surprised, but then again, Mello was known for being impulsive.

"Yea, it leaves tomorrow so today's our last chance to go." With that he led Near back to his room to bundle up. Having never been in the white boy's room, he stopped to look around when they walked through the door. "Wow Near, you're room's as white as you are."

It was true, Near liked his room to be neat and clean at all times and had no personal items lying around. Even his toys were neatly put away when he was done with them. Before he could offer an explanation though, Mello sat him on the bed and began to rummage though his chest-of-drawers. He found nothing but Near's usual white pajamas until the last drawer. That was where he kept the all white clothes that Roget had bought him in case he ever needed them.

Pulling out white jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt, Mello brought them to the bed and handed them over. "I'm surprised you have normal clothes, but they'll come in handy today."

Near only nodded, taking the clothes and walking into his small bathroom to change. Mello meanwhile, went to his closet, presumably to find a jacket. When he returned wearing the slightly uncomfortable new outfit, Near saw the blond frowning at a white windbreaker.

"Near, this isn't going to keep you warm… Common, we need to stop by my room anyway."

Near only nodded and followed, a little nervous. He knew that Mello shared a room with Matt, number three at Whammy's, and plenty smart enough to know if there was something wrong with his roommate. If Mello suddenly walked in being nice to Near, Matt would want to know what was going on.

When the entered the room, Near let out a relieved breath to see that the avid gamer wasn't present. Mello didn't notice or care though as he shut the door and went over to his closet. Near sat on his bed, patiently waiting for a jacket so they could leave.

When he next glanced over to the blond, his eyes went wide. Mello had stripped off his shirt, showing off his tanned torso as he changed into a warmer shirt. In contrast to Near's constant whiteness, Mello was always dressed in black. Now changed, he pulled out to heavy jackets and tossed one to Near, who was trying to hide a slight blush.

"Here, this one is from when I was younger so it should fit you." Black of course, but he didn't mind; maybe it would help him blend in a little more. Besides, he didn't like the cold and the jacket seemed like it would keep him warm. Slipping it on, Near found that it fit him well.

Mello pulled his on as well before helping Near zip his up. Once they were ready, Mello grabbed his hand again and pulled him along to the front door to get their shoes. Despite not using them, Near owned a pair of plain tinni-shoes that would suffice for their outing. Checking his pocket for money, Mello led him out through a side door and across the yard to the wrought iron fence. Behind one of the bushes was a hole, big enough for two small orphans to slip under without getting too dirty.

This time when Mello held his hand, he intertwined their fingers, blushing slightly. Or was that just from the cold? Either way, Near could feel his face doing the same as he walked beside the blond. One day of this would be well worth the risk. One day of Mello's affections.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Wow, so I know I haven't updated this in FOREVER. but I try to work on one story at a time or I'll stop writting (like what happened to this one), so I've been focused on Monster. But every now and then I get an alert saying somone new is watching this story. So this is for all of you who are still waiting on another chapter, thanks so much for your support!

_

* * *

_

_There's too many people…_

Near's breathing sped up as they approached the fairground. He had never been around such large crowds before, despite Roger's occasional 'educational outings.' Even at Whammy's Near wasn't very social, barley speaking to the other orphans. Now he found himself overwhelmed in a sea of unfamiliar faces swimming and changing around him. His breathing came in gasps before they ever reached the ticket line as he stared up at so many strangers milling around him.

He instinctively grasped Mello's hand harder and pulled close so that his body was partially hidden behind the blonde's arm. This hadn't been such a good idea after all.

"Near?" Mello had obviously noticed the small boy's panic attack. He pulled Near in front of him and tilted his chin up so their eyes met. He had on a serious expression as he studied Near's face for any clues as to why he suddenly couldn't breath properly.

Near could only stand frozen as his grey eyes locked with Mello's astoundingly blue ones. He didn't even notice as their faces came closer until the blond was resting their foreheads together. As comforting arms encircled his waist and golden hair blocked his view of the world, he felt their breathing synchronize. Suddenly the rest of the world didn't matter as long as he had Mello to hold him. How many times had he dreamed of being held by his secret crush only to wake up disappointed and alone because he knew it could never happen?

Now here he was smiling at his rival's grin as he pulled away, dislodging Near's arms. He didn't recall wrapping them around Mello's neck, but his heart sped up at the thought that the blond had let him.

"You ok now?" Near only nodded in response, blushing at his reaction to the crowds. It seemed so foolish now, with Mello there beside him.

"Then let's get out tickets!"

"Ok… I'm s-sorry about that…" Near mumbled in embarrassment.

"S'alright. Besides, it's cute." He pecked Near on the cheek once more before they took a pace in line. When it was there turn, Mello pulled out a small roll of bills and bought them two sheets, more than enough for all the games and rides. Near didn't question where he had gotten the money, instead letting himself be led farther into the fairground.

The sights and sounds were overwhelming but enjoyable, each booth advertising a new game or delicious treat. Spotting the tumbler, Mello urged him into the line. He was a bit nervous about fair rides but he would set it aside for the time he would gain with the blond. It turned out better than expected as the spinning motion of the ride pushed Near close into Mello's side. Rather than be annoyed he slyly slid his arm around the white haired boy to make them more comfortable.

Near found that he quite liked the ride despite his apprehensions, as well as the three rides after it. What he liked most though was observing Mello's different creative ways of getting closer to him. Each time the older boy would find some excuse to put his arm around him or press them closer.

Near really stared to blush when Mello began showing off for him winning at games until he had a giant plush panda to show off. Near's collection of stuffed animals hadn't gone unnoticed while they were in his room. Trying to hide the pink on his cheeks, he accepted the bear and hugged it close to cover his face. He only became redder as Mello watched him and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

Before they knew it, dusk was falling. Lights began to adorn the rides and booths, bathing the fair in a nostalgic colored glow. The sight was captivating and the rides even more fun as the lights swirled around them. Finally darkness began to set and they both knew that soon it would be time to go home. Near was crestfallen that the day would end but if they stayed out too long, the mixture would wear off. He didn't want to be there when it happened.

Before he could suggest they go home, Mello pulled him along. "Before we leave, there's one more ride we have to go on."

Near found himself in line for the Farris wheel, looking up at how high the carts rotated. Mello seemed antsy and nervous, making Near wonder if he had a fear of heights. Once they were on though, he calmed down a bit. Soon the wheel was moving, pausing ever higher until they reached the top. Both were pressed against the glass, taking in the view of lights and rides.

"Near."

Mello spoke softly that the white haired boy turned quickly, thinking something was wrong. When he did though, he found himself in the blonde's embrace. Slowly Mello leaned forward, tentatively bringing their faces close.

"Near…" He mumbled it this time before finally bringing their lips together softly. He worked their mouths tenderly, making Near's heart skip wildly. How often had he dreamed of this, or something like it? Soft golden hair surrounding him as they floated above the carnival, so much better than any dream.

All too soon it was over, and their cart began to descend again but Mello kept him in his arms. When they reached the bottom, he was reluctant to break away, but Near grabbed his bear and they walked silently hand in hand back the way they came.

At the fence, Mello helped him under and led him to a side door he was aware existed. When they entered, he saw that it was the kitchen where everything had started.

"Thank you for coming with me." Mello leaned down to kiss him quickly before darting in the direction of his room.

Wide eyed, Near brought his fingertips to his lips and stared after him. It had been a perfect day.

* * *

**End Note:** Soooo, what'dya think? I think it's a good ending persoanlly but I do have an idea for more... review and tell me if you like the story as a fluffy three-shot or want me to continue and up the rating to M. Other wise, I'm going to just let this stand as a story on it's own. Thanks for reading!


End file.
